


Blind Spot

by msmaccool



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in a rush for the Burn Notice kink meme, more specifically for this prompt: "Mike needs Sam to play his jealous boyfriend in front of Gilroy. Sam finds that the role comes a little too easy for him!" It came out totally different from what I intended to write originally. Also, it lacks the part where Sam was supposed to act all jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Burn Notice Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bn_slash/9089.html) in 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters mentioned. This was written for fun and entertainment only and if there is a way to earn money by writing fanfiction, I haven't found it yet!

I owed Sam big time for obtaining the flight information Gilroy had requested, and I knew it. I owed Sam an apology, too, for letting Larry get between us once again. So as a gesture of peacemaking and goodwill, I had invited Sam for dinner, beer and mojitos at Carlito's. It was a nice evening in late summer; dark had just fallen and brought with it a cool breeze and relief of the day's heat.

We were sitting at one of the outside tables of the restaurant, had just finished eating and had ordered our second round of drinks, for once not discussing any cases or clients or problems. We weren't talking about Veronica or Miss Reynolds or Fiona either, which was a nice change. It was a guys' night out and I was enjoying Sam's company, glad to have a friend like him here in Miami. Sometimes I felt like it was Sam and his laid-back attitude that kept me sane and grounded while the rest of my life went to pieces. I didn't want this friendship to go to pieces, too. Gilroy and Larry had nearly succeeded in doing just that with their unintentional but synchronous timing.

My cell phone rang just as the waitress delivered a fresh supply of mojitos to our table. I fished the phone out of my pocket and, after a quick look at the display, told Sam "It's Gilroy". Speak of the devil. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow and I gave him a shrug in return before answering the call.

"Gilroy!" I said into the phone. "What a pleasant surprise." I decided it was up to him if he wanted to hear the sarcasm in my voice or not.

"Michael", Gilroy said. "I hate to interrupt your date. Have a nice evening with your boyfriend so far?" Sarcasm right back at me.

"He's not my--" I started to say, but then paused and considered what Gilroy would want to hear. This might be an easy opportunity to gain Gilroy's trust. Maybe it even was a test. I had suspected for a while now that Gilroy was gay, given the constant innuendo on his part. If he was, I might earn some credit if I was, too. Of course, if I was wrong and Gilroy was not gay, I would lose the trust I had already earned faster than I could say "homophobe". It was worth a try, I decided and continued "--oh, why bother pretending. Gilroy, this is Sam, my boyfriend."

Sam, sitting opposite of me, had just started his new mojito, and now he stopped mid-drag and looked up sharply, straw still between his lips. I smiled at him and winked and you have to give it to Sam, he didn't hesitate one second. In a smooth move, he put his mojito glass down on the table and reached across it for my free hand, grabbed it and squeezed it lightly. I smiled a little more, but actually had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Sweet", Gilroy said at his end of our conversation, confirming my suspicion that he was watching us from somewhere. "I knew you were playing for my team." Gilroy's voice was as calm and composed as always, but there was a small trace of satisfaction in it, a hint of hah-I-knew-it. Obviously, my guess about him had been correct, too. "Tell Sam I said hi."

~fin~

"I shall", I said. Sam was still holding my hand, drawing little circles on it with his thumb. It didn't feel as weird as I thought it should, but this contemplation had to wait until after the phone call. "It's nice talking boyfriends with you, Gilroy, but let's get the business part of the conversation over with. Why did you call?"

"I need information about the security procedures and baggage handling at Miami airport. Meet me tomorrow at Coral Plaza at 11 am, and we'll discuss the details of your new job." Gilroy said, making it quite clear who called the shots. "Bring your boyfriend if you like."

"I will be there", I told him, trying hard to keep my smile in place. "Alone", I added as an afterthought. I surely wouldn't drag Sam into this any further than necessary.

"Pity", Gilroy said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I flipped my phone shut and closed my eyes for a moment, the smile finally fading from my face. Sam squeezed my hand again, not so slightly this time, and I looked at him. "What was that all about?" he asked, his face carefully blank, but his voice more amused than annoyed.

"Gilroy wants to meet me tomorrow", I said neutrally. "He wants information about security procedures and baggage handling at the airport."

"Figures. You should go and find out what exactly he's after. Helps, if we want to stop whatever he's planning", Sam said with unwavering pragmatism.

I nodded shortly in consent and then looked down at the table, where Sam's bigger hand was still resting on top of mine. I flipped them over, so that now I could caress Sam's hand. "He wants me to bring my boyfriend", I said and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah--what was that part about?" Sam asked, the expression on his face still unreadable, but his eyes were shining with amusement and he didn't remove his hand from mine.

"I figured if Gilroy's gay, it would come in handy if I was, too. I bet he's been dying to find that out about me, but I'm not sure he bought it." I said, and finally withdrew my hand to take a swig of mojito. "He's been watching me and I'm sure he will look more closely now."

Sam's eyes had been following my hand leaving his and grabbing for my glass, but now he looked up again and said "Then I should come along tomorrow, right? Let Gilroy think I'm the jealous type plus backup for you. Kills two birds with one stone."

"No!" I said with emphasis. "Sam, no. I don't want to drag you into this any further. Once Gilroy knows you, he'll either use you or have you killed. I won't let that happen."

"What's the alternative then, Mikey?" Sam was looking at me intently, his hand still resting on the table, playing absently with a coaster that was lying there.

For a moment, I was watching Sam's hand toy with the coaster, while I was searching for an answer, then my gaze wandered. Sam had strong hands and a muscular body, that he nowadays hid under wide shirts and lose fitting pants. His body might not be as well-toned as it used to be a couple years back, but I knew he was still in great shape. With that, my thoughts went into a direction I didn't really want them to. I wasn't gay. I wouldn't even consider myself bisexual, even though I've had sex with men when it wasn't strictly for a business purpose. I knew the same was true for Sam, too.

"You could come to the loft, stay a couple nights", I said without knowing how far I'd really want to go.

Sam actually smiled at me, considered for a moment, and then downed the rest of his mojito, got up from the table and held out his hand for me. "Let's go."


End file.
